Bruci La Città
by ladynorthstar
Summary: Leonardo X Ezio - Ezio comes back after a 5 months disappearance... and Leonardo is more than happy to fianlly see him again  oneshot


Leonardo couldn't stand winter. The house he could work were drastically reduced, and the expenses required to stay up late to work were way over the usual budget... not that he had bit money issues, he had his patrons, but he felt uncomfortable about using so much gold just to provide himself the minimum heat and illumination he needed to carry on his activities.

That was the main reason why, during winter, his usually cheerful character was a bit gloomier… and no doubt another reason was the fact that he hadn't heard any news of Ezio in the last five months.

Leonardo was used to worrying over him, it was something he did so much it was practically an habit, but it had been way too long since he received at least a word from him.

It was a rainy November night and his head was so full of thought of automated mechanisms and complicated machines, he didn't even notice the door slowly opening,

Not until a familiar voice warmly greeted him.

"Long time not seen, _amico mio_"

Leonardo turned so fast he nearly lost balance, tightly closing his arms around Ezio, who returned it with an equally desperate strong hug.

They stood there lost in their embrace, for a time long enough to make it really inconvenient: they were in front on the main door of the laboratory, undisclosed, and it took a while to Leonardo to notice that, seen from the outside, their hug was getting pretty awkward. He finally let go of Ezio, and gently closed the wooden door.

Then he stood, without moving. He was afraid he would turn around and see no one, he was afraid that it was just another daydream.

Then, Leonardo felt Ezio's forehead leaning on his shoulder, his arms clasping the older man's body from behind.

Leonardo smiled, eyes tearing up with relief. He ran his fingers over the Assassin's hands, tracing every vein.

Ezio was slightly less bulky than he remembered. His hands rougher too, hardened by calluses he hadn't before, but his smell was exactly the same, just as the sound of his breath was.

"I was starting to think you were dead, Ezio…"

Ezio didn't answer; he was too busy inhaling Leonardo's scent as it were an elixir. His eyes weren't any drier than his older friend's, and some heavy tears were running down his cheeks. His fingers were faintly trembling as they gripped the artist's clothes.

Leonardo still couldn't believe Ezio was really there. He had dreamed so much of that moment that now he was afraid to face it in reality, and it seemed like the Assassin was thinking the very same thing.

Leonardo took the initiative and twisted around in Ezio's arms to face him, looking right into his watery and tired eyes barely, hidden by his hood. He lifted the white and dirty piece of cloth away from the young man's face, grabbed the Assassin's hair and pulled their lips together. It was a messy, frantically fierce, wet and hungry kiss: they had been starving for months, and now they could barely hold back, shivering in desire.

It was comforting to feel each other warmth again. Because they were together that cold room had became the safest place on Earth... just because of their embrace.

They finally broke their kiss, panting and grasping at each other's body, breathing each other's air.

Leonardo smiled brightly, like a child, like he always used to.

"Next time try writing something at least, _stupido_."

"I'm sorry, _amore mio_. I ran into some problems… you can't even imagine how badly I wanted to."

"_Va tutto bene_, it doesn't matter now."

Their lips touched again one, two, three times, like small bites tasting the flesh they've long for so much and for so long. Then the artist put a finger on Ezio's lips, stopping him from trying to kiss him again.

"Let's go upstairs."

Ezio obediently followed Leonardo, his hand in the other man's, gazing at his back with a contemplative look.

He had missed the view of the artist's golden waves of his hair, as he missed everything else.

As soon as they reached the end of the stairs, the Assassin wasn't given much time to adjust his view to the faint light of the new room. He found himself pushed over the bed, Leonardo over him, sucking his lips and running his hands down his shirt.

The artist knew Ezio's body better than any other body, and he knew bodies: he was able to distinguish every kind of mark on a person, and to tell without fault what caused them… and on his younger lover's skin he could feel scars that weren't there before, and that weren't caused by swords, or usual weapons. But he didn't want to ruin the moment, he didn't want to stop, and neither did his lover.

Ezio was pressing himself against Leonardo, quickly undressing both of them and nearly ripping off their clothes, like he couldn't go on without touching him, without feeling the artist's skin against his own. Leonardo shared that urge, the burning desire of being together again.

In a matter of minutes they were both completely undressed, groaning from the friction of their sweaty bodies, their lips perpetually reaching for each other.

The artist hands explored all the unknown scars on Ezio's body, lingering on the deepest ones, but trying not to think about it. Luckily enough, the Assassin found a perfect way to steal his full attention.

He moved away from his lover, leaving him puzzled-

"What are you looking for?" the artist asked. He saw that Ezio was going for the little leather case hidden under his night table, and then immediately understood when the Assassin handed him a familiar small cruet of oil.

"I didn't even remember there was any left..."

"I'm incredibly good at remembering things."

Ezio sat on Leonardo's lap. With a soft moan of satisfaction and smiling in his naturally arrogant way, he slid the older man's erection between his buttocks.

"Are you sure,_ tesoro_?" the artist asked, spilling the greasy liquid into his hand and reaching for Ezio's entrance with his fingers.

"Make me feel you, Leonardo..." he whispered in the other man's ear.

Leonardo didn't make him repeat himself. He suddenly grabbed Ezio's hips, penetrating him with a single push and making the man growl in delighted pain.

Ezio's fingernails scratched his lover's fair skin, leaving red marks. The rhythm grew faster, the moans louder, and their heads lighter.

Leonardo passionately kept on thrusting inside him. The younger man arched his back, tense, kissing and biting his lover's neck and his shoulders, trying to suffocate his own screams.

It didn't take long to finish, they had spent too much time apart, there were too much worries and hopes buried and now disclosed.

Ezio's moan of release dragged Leonardo along, making him came inside the hot and strong body of the Assassin. He collapsed onto the bed, exhausted, and resting against his lover.

The room was filled with heavy panting, irregular heartbeats and sour smell of sweat. The pattern of the rain outside was barely audible.

They were holding hands in the darkness of the artist's bedroom, still so relieved at finally being together to feel unsure about it, as if the slightest sound would have been able to make everything disappear.

"Ezio..." Leonardo finally found the nerve to say a word.

"_Si_?" Ezio turned his head a bit, to get a clear look at his lover's face.

"Those scars aren't from one of the usual – even if not really fair – fights you get into... those are lash marks..."

It was hurtful for the artist to say it out loud, mostly because he knew Ezio would rather not talk about it, no matter what happened.

Ezio sighed, brushing the back of his hand on Leonardo's cheek. "You are too good at understanding things, _lo sai_?"

"It's my work, after all... but if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine..." No, it wasn't, Leonardo wanted to know what kept Ezio away for all those months, but forcing the other man to answer was out of question. .

Fortunately for him, the Assassin wasn't as concerned about it as he was. "I was a little bit too sure about my own ability and got caught."

"And they didn't kill you?"

"They're well aware of the fact I'm not the only Assassin in Italy. They wanted information before hanging me from the highest bastion."

"I'm under the impression they didn't get much out of you."

"Obviously. They just wasted a lot of time, during which I had the occasion to plan out my escape."

"And that was...?"

"Two months ago. It took me a while before I was able to go anywhere by my own again... to do anything by my own..." There was a sad note into his last statement.

Leonardo's brain had no difficulty imagining what happened to his loved, and he hated himself for being so erudite even in every method of torture known. He didn't want this picture in his head, but he couldn't help it.

He protectively hugged the younger man, kissing his forehead "I'm glad you are finally here, Ezio"

The Assassin let happily the artist show his concern "I'm glad to be finally here, Leonardo."

The rain continued to fall, and after weeks upon weeks, the two of them were finally able to rest again.

Nothing would have been able to wake them up, even if the city burned to ashes.


End file.
